Broken Heart
by JadenXJesse lover
Summary: Yugi and Yami have been friends for all their life... until Yugi comes out of the closet. Angst, depression, romance. Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!


This is another, ridiculously short, one-shot; Yugi and Yami go to school together and are in the same year, but Yami hates Yugi passionately. T for the language. Romance, hurt/comfort

**Broken Heart**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

Every morning, Yugi would walk to the bus stop, take the 142 and get off at his school. He would walk in alone because he was very solitary. He would walk past Yami and his gang but then would be followed. Yami and his gang would corner Yugi, hurting him and abusing him. They all called him names and hit him, but Yami was the worst.

As young boys Yugi and Yami were the best of friends. They would go everywhere together, as though they were twins. They had known each other since they were babies and they never had a fight. Until one summer's day on the bus, Yugi was holding Yami's hand and stared deeply into his brown eyes. "Yami... I have something to tell you." Yugi shyly whispered "We've been friends forever and I've grown to like you more and more every day... And this is hard to say..." he took a deep breath and anxiety soon filled him. "So I've written you a poem:

Every time I see you I mistake you for an angel

Every time I'm even close to you I feel like I'm in heaven

To me, you're the most perfect person in the world

You make me feel like the happiest person in the world

You make my heart flutter

I hate being away from you

It's like having my heart torn out

I never want us to be apart

And if this breaks us apart

Then please just know this

I Love You...

Yami stared at him in shock and froze. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" and then Yami proceeded to punch Yugi's face and managed to give him a nose bleed. Not only did this cause Yugi immense physical pain, it made him feel as though his heart was violently torn away and shot by a machine gun. From then on Yugi has been extremely shy and is too depressed to have friends.

He's been like this for 5 years, all the while still in love with Yami, and every day his heart feels like it's been ripped up and torn to pieces. Every day he wished Yami would love him just like Yugi loved him. But no, every day Yami just keeps hurting him and torturing him.

But every day, just after school, Yugi would try and talk to Yami, trying to make friends with him again. But Yami would just constantly abuse him and hurt him. And normally Yugi would be extremely hurt and depressed at the end of the day, but still have the will to try, until today...

"Hey Yami, do you want to go to the cinema or something?"

"I thought I told you, I hate you! I never want us to be friends or anything! Do you know what? I wished you'd just go crawl in a hole and die!"

This was the final blow, the final tear in his heart and soul. Yugi couldn't take it anymore, he ran home, crying tsunamis of tears, wishing Yami would just love him. He went straight to his room and cried even harder in the little, dark corner of the room. "Please... I love you! I love you Yami... I love you so much!" he wept and cried. The pain was unbearable and so Yugi slowly walked to the bathroom.

He stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself crying, and picked up a razor blade. He brought the blade to his wrist and slashed open his veins. Blood gushing out onto the tiled floor. And now he brought it to his chest, aligned perfectly with his heart. And as he was about to make the final blow, the door was kicked open. Yami stood in the doorway, staring at Yugi, bleeding violently onto the floor, with a blood-covered razor blade in his hand, next to his chest.

Yami ran towards Yugi and hugged him tightly. "NOOOO! DON'T DO IT!"

"WHY SHOULDN'T I?" Yugi cried "Life isn't worth living without you!"

And at this Yugi did it. He pierced his heart with the blade, blood swiftly escaping, only a minute or so to live.

"I love you Yugi... I love you so much! Since the day we first met I loved you. Please don't go... I can't bear losing you!" Yami cried as well.

"I love you..." Yugi said with his last dying breath and his eyes shut closed.

Yami didn't say anything, he just cradled Yugi's lifeless body, kissing the forehead and running his hands through his love's hair. But there was no reply. Yugi was dead.

He cried and cried, his tears fell onto Yugi's beautiful face. He took out the blade. He pointed the blade at his heart and hugged tightly to Yugi.

A Newspaper Article the next day

_Two young lovers have been found dead in a puddle of blood in a bathroom. They were found kissing and hugging tightly. Both deaths suicides._


End file.
